Let's Go Home
by Fitzpatrick41
Summary: Jane lost a lot because of Hoyt...now she wants it back. CHAPTER 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Jane lays in bed fast asleep, but is soon awoken by the sound of her alarm clock. "Auggh." she says as she reaches for it to shut it off. She then lets out a tired yawn and notices that she is not alone in her bed. She laughs a bit to herself as she softly runs her hand along the little girl's cheek. The little girl feeling the touch starts to wake up and locks her brown eyes with Jane's.

Jane then sits up resting on her elbow and looks down at the little girl. "What are you doing in my bed?" Jane asks as she wipes sleep out of her eyes.

"I had a bad dream." Billie says quietly.

"Ohh." Jane says as she leans over and kisses the five year old's forehead. "Do you remember what it was about?" Jane asks as she runs her hand down Billie's hair putting some of her stray hair behind her ear.

"Nope." Billie says simply before looking down at her stuffed alligator. "Do you really have to go today?" Billie adds quietly.

Jane bites her lip at the sight of the sad little girl before tilting her head up with her hand so the little girl is looking at her. "Yep, but it's only for a few days." she says.

"But I'm gonna miss you." Billie says sadly.

"I'm going to miss you too Baby, but you are going to have lots of fun with Daddy." Jane says with a comforting smile.

"Oh yeah!" Billie says excited as she jumps off the bed and hurries out of the room.

"Oh yeah." Jane says to herself finding it funny that just like that, Billie's mood has changed.

Jane then gets up and heads to her bathroom to get ready for the day. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed she grabs her bags and heads out of the room. She walks down the hallway avoiding toys on the floor as she makes her way down the stairs. She smiles when she hears her daughter singing to herself in the kitchen. She walks in to find Billie dressed in her favorite jeans and Red Sox t-shirt sitting at the kitchen counter eating her cereal.

"Mommy?" Billie asks after taking a bite of cereal, watching her mother set down her suitcase on the floor.

"Yeah baby." Jane says as she looks around for her files.

"You're going to Chicago right?" Billie asks.

"Yep." Jane replies.

"Uncle Frankie said that Chicago is full of gang bangers and crooked insurance salesmen." Billie says as she takes another bit of her cheerios.

Jane stops what she is doing and turns to face the little girl "Is that so, well Uncle Frankie likes to joke." Jane says as she makes a mental note to kick her little brother for saying such things in front of a five year old.

"Hello anybody home?" Maura asks as she walks in the front door.

"In here Maura." Jane calls from the kitchen.

Maura then comes walking in smiling wearing a new dress and her hair all curled hanging down to her shoulders. "Ready to go." she asks.

"Maura we're going to be on a plane." Jane says as she takes a sip of her coffee. "Not a runway."

"Very funny." Maura says with a fake laugh before turning her attention to Billie. "How are you today Ms. Billie?" Maura asks as she taps the little girl on her head with her finger.

"Good." Billie smiles as Maura leans down and kisses the girl on top of her head. "You're going to Chicago with Mommy?" Billie asks.

"Yep." Maura says as she steals a grape.

"Ohh." Billie says as she goes back to her cereal before looking back up at Maura. "Do you wanna know what my Uncle Frankie says about Chicago?" Billie asks.

Before Maura can open her mouth or Billie go any farther Jane jumps in. "Ahh! Billie can you please go upstairs and get Mommy's purse?" Jane asks the little girl.

"Okay." Billie says as she hops off the island stool and runs out of the kitchen.

Maura then turns her attention back to Jane who hands her a cup of coffee. "Where's…ahh…Gabe?" Maura asks sneakily, as she takes a sip of the coffee.

"He's not here yet?" Jane says as she walks over to the counter island sipping her coffee.

"Mmm-mm." Maura says as she gives Jane a devilish grin.

"What?" Jane asks annoyed.

Maura turns to her best friend and lets out a chuckle. "Jane, don't give me that."

"Maura he is my ex-husband, the father of my daughter. He is going to be around, but that doesn't mean that something is going on." Jane says.

"Right." Maura says slyly before taking another sip of her coffee.

Jane looks up from her coffee and squints at her friend. "Why am I friends with you again?"

Maura opens her mouth say something else but stops when Billie comes running in, struggling to carry Jane's heavy purse. "Here you go Mommy." Billie says.

"Thanks baby." Jane says as she takes the bag from the little girl.

"Knock, Knock." Gabe says as he walks through the back kitchen door.

Billie's eyes immediately light up. "Daddy!" Billie says excitedly as she runs over to Gabe.

"Hey Bug!" Gabe says as he catches a leaping Billie in his arms.

Billie accepts a kiss on the cheek before she puts her hands on his shoulder wanting his attention. "Daddy guess what!" she exclaims.

"What?" Gabe asks smiling.

"My friend Jamal got a new puppy named Buddy." Billie says.

Jane puts down her coffee knowing exactly where this is going, before looking over at Maura who is laughing to herself.

"Wow, no way!" Gabe jokes.

"Yeah." Billie says nodding her head. "And Jamal says that every kid should have a dog." Billie says.

"Is that so?" Gabe says.

Jane then comes walking over and places a hand on the little girl's back. "Sweetie why don't you go upstairs and get your suitcase." Jane says.

"Okay." Billie says as Gabe sets her down.

"Thank you." Jane says as she touches Billie's head as she runs off. She watches her leave and then turns to Joey. "You cannot buy her a dog." Jane says firmly to Gabe.

"What?" Gabe asks confused.

"She wants a dog, and she knows that if she bats her cute little brown eyes at you." Jane says as she crosses her arms across her chest. "You'll get her one."

"Ahh come on Jane, give me a little credit." Gabe scoffs insulted.

"Gabe." Jane lectures.

"Fine, fine." Gabe gives in before seeing Maura sitting at the island. "Well hello there Maura." Gabe says.

"Dean." Maura says politely before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I see you're going to this little homicide convention in Chicago." Gabe jokes.

"Yes I am." Maura says.

"Who's going to baby-sit the dead when you're gone?" Gabe teases.

"Uh-oh." Jane says under her breath.

"Baby-sit!" Maura repeats glaring as she gets up from her stool and walks over to Jane and Gabe. "I do not baby-sit." Maura says to Gabe.

"What else would you call it?" Gabe asks.

"Well, we can't all spend our days smoking cigars with the heads of Washington." Maura smirks before turning to Jane. "I'll be out in my car." Maura says as she heads out of the kitchen towards the front foyer.

"Do you always have to do that?" Jane groans to Gabe.

"Yes." Gabe says with a smirk.

Jane just shakes her head at the answer, before looking around making sure she has all of her stuff. "Okay, so I'll pick her up at your place on Sunday." she says.

"Sounds good." Joey nods as Jane hands him a list. "What is this?" he asks as he takes a look at it.

"It's a list of do's and don'ts." Jane explains.

"Jane, this isn't my first time watching our daughter." Gabe says.

"I know, I know…but I just want to make sure." Jane says before she goes and bites her nails.

Gabe seeing this laughs a bit, knowing she bites her nails when she is nervous. "Jane, she'll be fine."

"I know that-it's just…she's been having nightmares lately." Jane starts to ramble nervously.

"Billie will be fine." Gabe says trying to comfort her.

Jane nods knowing he is right and then smiles when she watches Billie skipping in, dragging her suitcase behind her.

"I'm ready!" Billie says excitedly.

"Alright!" Gabe says giving her two thumbs up.

"Okay." Jane says as she turns to Billie. "Mommy needs hugs." Jane says as she picks up Billie in her arms.

"Mommy your gonna call me right." Billie insists.

"Yep, and Daddy has the number at the hotel just in case okay." Jane says.

"Okay." Billie says as she holds tight to Jane.

"Have fun okay, and be good for Daddy." Jane says as she hugs her little girl.

"I will." Billie smiles as she pulls away from Jane.

Jane smiles back at her knowing that she will. "I know." Jane says as she kisses her cheek before setting her back down.

Jane then turns to Gabe to speak to him as she rests her hands on Billie's head. "She's had breakfast already, and please keep the junk food to a minimum." Jane says to Gabe.

"Well, I don't know about you Mommy but the only thing that I wanna eat is the Billie Bug." Gabe says as he picks Billie up in his arms and starts to tickle her stomach.

"Ahh!" Billie laughs and giggles as Jane watches smiling. "Daddy!" she continues to laugh.

"Alright, let's go." Gabe says as he shifts her over to his back for a piggy back and grabs the suitcase with his hand.

"Let's roll!" Billie laughs. "Bye Mommy." she waves as they head out.

"Bye sweetie, I love you." Jane says as she blows kisses watching Billie and Gabe leave.

Billie continues to giggle before calling back to her Mommy. "Love you too!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Remind me again why we didn't send Korsak and Frost to this thing." Jane groans as they walk out of the Chicago City Hall.

Maura looks around at the people passing by before answering. "Korsak has a fear of flying." she says as she flips her hair away from her shoulders.

"He does not." Jane groans rolling her eyes, as the two continue walking down the steps to the sidewalk. "He went on a plane to go to some Maverick Fan Weekend in Texas, 2 months ago." Jane says resulting in a laugh from Maura.

"Well…Frost has a valid excuse." Maura says as the two walk down the sidewalk towards the diner they wanted to go to for lunch.

Jane snorts back a laughter and looks over at her friend, giving her a laser stare. Maura feeling her friend starring at her turns to her. "What?" she asks.

"Frost has a valid excuse." Jane sings mockingly.

Maura glares at her before turning her focus back in front of her . "He does, he promised his Mom that he would help her remodel her garden." she says as she reaches for the diner door and walks in.

"Ewe." Jane says putting her hand to her mouth. "I just threw up in my mouth." she adds as she follows Maura into the diner.

"Stop." Maura says as she finds a table and takes a seat. "We only have an hour lunch before we have to be back for the next seminar." Maura says as she looks down at her watch.

"I say we skip it and hit the hotel bar." Jane groans as she opens up her menu. "Plus I have to make sure that Billie is okay." she adds as she itches her ear.

"Billie is fine." Maura says as looks up from her own menu and holds back laugh. "What could have happened between now and when you called her this morning.

"She's with Gabe…lots could have happened." Jane says as she grabs her water in front of her.

"Like what?" Maura says laughing.

"Like…." Jane says thinking about it. "Like he probably decided that she is at the right age to start rock climbing." she rambles.

"In Boston." Maura says squinting her yes at Jane. "The Closest rock that would by the accurate height for-"

"Or!" Jane says wanting to cut off Maura going all Google on her. "Or the two of them could have broken into my house and painted her room green, which she has begging me to do." she explains.

"Jane you need to relax." Maura says going back to her menu. "Let's just enjoy our lunch before heading back." she says as she chuckles at her head.

"Fine." Jane gives in as she holds the menu up to her face and tries to pick out what she wants. She looks at it for a few seconds before a thought crosses her mind. She then slaps the menu down on the table. "I swear to God, if he gets her a dog!"

* * *

><p>"How about this one!" Billie says excited as she points to a wiener dog.<p>

Gabe rushes after the little girl in the middle of the Boston Animal shelter and looks down at the dog she is pointing at. "That's not a dog baby, that's a hot dog." Gabe says disgusted.

"Okay." Billie says as she runs to another little cage and sees four little puppies. "Daddy look over here!" Billie says.

"Oh wow." Gabe says as he kneels down next to Billie as he gets a better look at the puppies.

"What kind are these puppies Daddy?" Billie asks.

"These are collie puppies." Gabe says as he reaches in a pets one.

"Collie puppies?" Billie questions as she raises an eyebrow.

"Yep." Gabe says with a smile.

As Billie keeps looking at the puppies an animal shelter worker walks over. "Hello, I see you've found the collie puppies." she says.

"They are really cute!" Billie smiles up at the worker.

"That they are." she laughs as she turns to Gabe. "What do we think Dad?" she jokes.

Gabe smiles looking at the puppies before turning to Billie who is nodding her head excited. . "Okay, what one?" he asks as he puts his hands in his front jean pockets.

"I can pick." Billie says as she opens her mouth wide shocked.

"Yup." Gabe says with a smile.

Billie yelps in excitement before crouches down really close to the cage. She puts her fingers to her chin as she evaluates the puppies. Trying to make sure that she picks the best one. "I can't decide." Billie says looking up at Gabe as she holds her hands up defeated.

"I can help with that." The animal worker says as she opens the hatch on the cage allowing a puppy to spring out at Billie who catches the black, white, and tan puppy into her arms.

"Daddy look." Billie laughs as she snuggles close with the dog as he licks her cheek.

"I see." Gabe says laughing a the sight in front of him. "I think we found our puppy." Gabe says to the worker.

After filling out the paperwork Gabe and Billie take the puppy and head to his jeep. Gabe takes the puppy and puts him in the front seat before turning back to Billie. "You next Billie Bug." he says as he grabs a hold of her under her arm pits and lifts her up to the back seat. "Can I hold the puppy Daddy?" she asks as she gets situated in her car seat.

"Are you sure." Gabe asks as he helps Billie with the straps, buckling her in.

"Yup, I'm a strong girl." she says smiling.

"Okay." Gabe says laughing as he grabs the puppy and puts him on her lap. He takes a look, making sure she won't drop him when they are on the road. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yep." she laughs as she hugs him closer.

"Alright." he says smiling as he shuts the door and heads to the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Gabe comes walking into his living room to Billie sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch playing with her new puppy. He walks over and plops next to her before he reaches for the puppy.<p>

"So what should we name this little guy?" Gabe asks as he holds the puppy up to his face getting a good look at him.

"Mmphh." Billie says thinking. She starts to look around and the notices Gabe's Mets hat on the kitchen table. "I know." Billie says really excited.

"What?" Gabe asks as he looks down at her.

"Let's name him Mookie, after Mookie Wilson!" Billie says.

"How do you know about Mookie?" Gabe asks with a raised eyebrow at the five year old.

"You told Grandpa that your favorite player who used to play for the Mets, Mookie Wilson could outplay any of the dumb Red Sox." Billie recites with a laugh.

"Your memory is scary." Gabe says. "It's like you have a photographic memory." he laughs.

"Aunt Maura says that photographic memory is not real thing." Billie says.

"Of course she does." Gabe says.

Billie smiles at him before moving her hand to the puppy. "Mookie! Good boy Mookie!" Billie says as she pets him before hearing the door bell. "Pizza!" she cheers as she rushes to the door. "Mookie gets a piece!" she calls back.

"No he doesn't!" Gabe calls after her as he stands up still holding the puppy who is giving him a sad look. "Maybe just a little." he gives in as he heads towards the foyer.


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie comes rushing into his parents kitchen from outside and sees Gabe walking in from the living room with a beer in his hand.

"You're late." Gabe says.

"Yeah, yeah." Frankie groans as he takes off his jacket. "What are you doing here anyways? Isn't it against the rules of divorce to hang out with your ex in-laws." he jokes as he walks in.

Gabe walks over to Frankie and playfully smacks him over the head. "Your mother invited Billie and I to dinner."

"Ouch" Frankie grumbles as he hits Gabe back in his shoulder.

Billie then comes running in wearing a towel around her neck and Frankie's old football helmet. "Uncle Frankie!" she cheers as she jumps in his waiting arms.

"Billie Goat what is shaking." he jokes as he looks her over. "Why are you wearing a towel and my old helmet?" He asks as he sets her back down on the ground.

"It's not a football helmet, it's an explorer hat!" Billie corrects looking up at him. "I am exploring the jungle." she goes on to explain.

"Of course you are." Frankie laughs.

"Grandpa is my jungle partner." she then smiles.

"During the Red Sox game, I bet he loves that." Frankie jokes before his attention is brought to a tiny collie puppy running from the living room into the kitchen and out into the hallway.

"What was that?" Frankie asks after seeing the puppy run past.

"That's Mookie! He's a wild lion and I'm tracking him!" Billie smiles as she runs after the puppy.

"Didn't Jane tell you not to get Billie a dog." Frankie says.

"Hey, Jane does not tell me what to do." Gabe says firmly pointing a finger at Frankie.

"You're a dead man." Frankie laughs through a snort as he walks over to the stove.

"Oh yeah." Gabe says as he takes a sip of his beer.

Angela then comes walking in with a basket of laundry and sees Frankie standing in front of the stove.

"Frankie you're late!" Angela reprimands as she sets the basket down by the doorway and walks over to the stove.

Frankie takes his finger out of the ravioli dish and eats a piece before turning to his mother. "I was on patrol, I told you I'd be late Ma." he reasons.

"Hey! Get your finger out of ravioli!" She snaps as she pushes him away from her dinner.

"I just wanted a taste geeze." Frankie grumbles.

Angela looks over at Frankie "You don't see Gabriel sticking his fingers all over my dinner that I have slaved over." she lectures before sticking the ravioli dish back in the oven.

"No, not Gabriel." Frankie sings annoyed as Gabe sits down at the table smiling, knowing he's Angela's favorite.

"Go wash up for dinner, you smell like Old Spice and…bacon." Angel groans to her youngest.

"Bacon." Gabe says raising an eyebrow.

"Wrestled a guy in a meat market today." Frankie explains to Gabe at the table.

"Ahh, to be a beat cop." Gabe smiles as he takes another sip of his bear.

"At least I don't have to wear a monkey suit." Frankie jokes back before leaving the kitchen towards the hallway.

Frank Sr. then comes walking in from the living room and immediately gives Gabe a dirty look. "Gabe." he says.

"Yeah." Gabe answers back as he walks over to the fridge and grab another beer.

"What is this I hear about you naming Billie's puppy after a damn Mets player." Frank says waving his arm around.

Gabe immediately holds back a laugh, as Angela rolls her eyes. "She named him Mookie, Frank." Gabe informs. "What can I tell you, my kid's got great taste." he laughs as he sits back down at the table.

"I had to suffer the embarrassment of telling my friends, that my only daughter fell in love with a Mets fan. But I'll be damned if I let my only granddaughter go over to the dark side!" Frank starts to preach as Gabe holds back his laughter.

Angela just shakes her head at the two men as takes the bread out of the oven. "Frank she's five. In 10 years she won't even care about baseball, because she will be too preoccupied with boys."

"Hey-yo!" Gabe exclaims from the table not liking that notion at all.

"It is too soon to be talking about boys." Frank says to Angela but then sees Billie running up to him. "Hey." he says as he ambushes her and grabs picks her up as she tries to run by.

"Grandpa! I'm in the middle of tracking down a wild jungle beast." Billie whines, wanting to continue playing with her new dog.

"Okay, but first you have to answer a question." Frank says as he looks her straight in the eye. "What do you think of boys?"

"Boys are gross!" The little girl says disgusted.

"Ah-Ha! Thank you my little peanut." Frank smiles placing a kiss on her cheek before setting the girl down on the ground.

Billie gets ready to run to the other side of the kitchen going to the hallway but stops in the middle. "Except for my friends Jamal and Ian, I really like them!" she says happily before running off.

Angela starts to laugh at that as Frank looks worried to Gabe who is sipping his beer.

"Did you hear that Gabe." Frank says to the man a the table.

"Jamal and Ian come over to play with Billie all the time, when she's here. Ian lives down the street." Angela explains to her husband.

"In my house!" Frank says to Angela, wanting to protect his little granddaughter from boys even at the age of 5.

"Auugh, go watch the game Frank." Angela groans annoyed as she pops a pepper into her mouth.

"You're going to have to keep an eye on her." Frank says ignoring his wife to Gabe.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gabe says holding up his beer bottle to Frank.

"I never had to keep an eye on Jane growing up, she always had pretty good taste." Frank then says mostly to himself before getting ready to head back into the living room. "Until she brought you home." he adds as he walks away.

"Ha Ha!" Gabe calls after the man.

"Don't listen to him, you are the only good one Jane brought home." Angela reassures Gabe.

Gabe lets outs a smile before his phone starts to ring. He takes it out of his front pocket to see Jane on the caller id. "Speak of the Devil." Gabe says with a laugh out loud before answering it. "Hi."

"Hi." Jane says as at the hotel bar, sitting next to Maura. "How is everything going?" she asks as the bar tender places her beer and Maura's wine in front of them.

"Everything is going great. How's everything in Chicago?" he asks.

"Fine, I'm ready to come home though." Jane says.

"So is Billie." Gabe laughs.

"She is." Jane smiles. "Let me talk to her." Jane continues as she takes a sip of her beer.

"Umm." Gabe says into the phone as he watches Billie run by the doorway still chasing her new puppy. The puppy Jane didn't want her to have. "She's in the bathroom." he lies.

"Oh." Jane says before thinking about something else. "Oh Gabe, I forgot that Billie doesn't have school on Monday. Can you watch her?" Jane asks.

"I can't. I have to be in Washington, Monday morning." Gabe says.

"Oh no problem, I'll jut call Ma." Jane says.

"No need, I can put her on right now. Gabe replies back as he looks back at Angela who is finishing up the ravioli.

Jane immediately looks up from her beer at the bar shocked. "Wait….you're with my mother." she says confused.

"Yeah, we're eating dinner." Gabe says simply.

"Gabe!" Jane groans.

"What! You said no junk food, what did you think we'd do." Gabe defends to Jane.

"Put my mother on the phone, please." Jane says angrily as she covers her eyes with her hand, as an amused Maura watches.

Gabe rolls his eyes and hands Angela the phone. "Hi Janie." she answers.

"Ma what is going on! Why is he over there?" Jane snaps.

"Who says I can't have my granddaughter and son-in-law over for dinner." Angela defends to her daughter as she places her hand on her hips, not liking the attitude.

"Ex son-in-law Ma!" Jane say annoyed at the fact that her mother still doesn't get it,.

"Hey, I didn't divorce him Janie." Angela retorts back, resulting in a snort from Gabe.

"For the love of-" Jane starts to groan but Angela cuts her off.

"It's fine Janie. I made Billie's favorite ravioli, she's as happy as a clam." Angela explains. "And you should see her running around this house chasing that dog like it was a jungle animal." Angela laughs.

Gabe's eyes get huge at what Angela just said. "Ahh crap." he grumbles as he slumps his head.

"Excuse me." Jane says slowly from the other line to Angela.

"What?" Angela says confused to Jane before looking to Gabe who is hitting his forehead on the table.

"Put Gabriel on the phone Ma." Jane says firmly to her mother, as steam comes pouring out of her ears.

"She wants to talk to ya." Angela says holding the phone out of Gabe to take.

"Tell her I left!" Gabe whispers in a panci to Angela as he hops from his chair.

"Tell Gabe, I can hear him Ma." Jane says annoyed to Angela.

"You're toast." Angela says handing him the phone before going back to the stove.

"Crap." Gabe grumbles before deciding on the best course of action. He looks at the phone before shutting it, and slipping it back in his pocket. He then walks over Angela and looks at the sauce she is stirring.

"Did you just hang up on my daughter?" Angela asks as she adds some pepper to it.

"Nope the line got disconnected or something, weird huh." Gabe lies.

"Gabe." Angela says.

"Yeah." he replies.

"Go wash up for dinner." Angela says.

"Yes Mam." he says quickly before darting out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane gets out of her car outside of Gabe's house and immediately a smile is brought to her face when she sees a little girl come running out of the house.

"MOMMY!" Billie yells as she runs down the front porch steps and runs as has as she can to her mother. "Oh..my" Jane laughs as she is thrown back a bit by Billie's force as she jumps in her arms. "Here's my baby." she smiles as she hugs the little girl tightly.

After the hug Billie pulls back and places her hands on Jane's shoulders. "Mommy did you miss me!" she asks excited.

Gabe walks down the steps with Billie's bag and walks over to the two.

"Are you kidding me, I went 2 days without my Billie kisses." Jane jokes as she bends over and starts to place kisses all over the little girl's face, causing her to giggle.

"Mommy, stop!" Billie laughs hysterically. "That tickles."

"Mwa!" Jane says as she gives her one last kiss on the cheek before swinging her over on her hip.

"Everything go okay in Chicago?" Gabe asks as he sticks his hands in his pockets.

Jane looks at Gabe and gives him a glare but before she can open her mouth a little puppy comes running out of the house followed by Frankie.

"And here comes the dog." Jane groans as Billie's face lights up.

"Yeah, and Billie's puppy." Gabe says trying to make a joke, but Jane continues to glare at him.

"Look Mommy!" Billie exclaims as she tries to wiggle out of her mother's grasp.

Jane seeing his sets the little girl down and watches her run towards the puppy, scooping her up in her arms.

"I can not believe you got her a puppy." Jane snaps at Gabe.

Gabe lets out a breath knowing this could get back as he faces Jane. "Jane the puppy is going to stay here, it's fine."

"It's fine." Jane repeats. "I told you not to get her a dog." she says sternly to Gabe.

"I'm her parent too Jane, you seem to forget that." Gabe says getting annoyed before looking at Billie. "Come on look at her, she is so excited. Look how cute they are. " Gabe says smiling.

Jane lets out a breath and looks over at Billie wrestling around with her puppy. "She's a cute kid, she'd look cute wrestling a toaster over." Jane jokes back causing Frankie to laugh as he walks over.

"For what it is worth Janie, I told him it was a bad idea to get her a dog." Frankie says as he dodges a smack from Gabe.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asks her little brother.

"My apartment has roaches, so I needed a place to stay." Frankie says as he puts his arms around Gabe's shoulder, who just rolls his eyes.

"Does anybody in this family get what divorce is." Jane says to the two.

"He needed a place to stay Janie." Gabe says with a tilt of his head. "Plus he gets to dog sit when I am out of town." he adds smiling.

Frankie snaps his head over to Gabe. "What!"

Jane just shakes her head ignoring the two. "Why don't you go stay with Ma and Pop."

"Have you met them." Frankie says. "I'll go nuts!"

"Yeah, well." Jane says knowing that he's probably right.

"Mommy!" Billie says as she walks over trying to carry the puppy. "This is Mookie, do you wanna hold him?" Billie asks looking up at Jane.

Jane looks down at her little's girls pleading eyes and gives in. "Sure." she says as she grabs the puppy from Billie and holds him up to her face. The puppy looks at her for a second before licking her face. "Auugh." she groans.

"Mommy he likes you!" Billie says excitedly as Gabe picks her up and holds her upside down, causing her to giggle.

"How about that." Jane says as she hands the puppy over to Frankie. "well, we better go Jelly Bean." she says as she looks over at her watch.

"Okay." Billie laughs as Gabe tickles her side a little bit before setting her back down.

Jane puts her hand on Billie's head and brushes her hair as she looks back at Gabe. "What time do you head to Washington?" she asks.

"First thing in the morning." Gabe says as he stretches out his neck. "I'll be back on Friday." he then adds.

"Daddy you are going to Washington." Billie says as she looks up.

"Yup, but I'll be back in five days." Gabe says holding out his hand to the little girl.

"Is Mookie going with you?" Billie asks looking at her puppy.

"Nope, Mookie is going to stay with Uncle Frankie." Gabe informs the little girl.

"But Daddy! You have to take Mookie." Billie pleads.

Gabe looks down at the little girl confused. "Why?"

"Because Mookie hasn't seen that white house yet!" Billie says firmly, wanting her puppy to see that white house.

"That white house." Frankie says confused.

The white house." Jane laughs.

"Oh." Frankie says.

"You know what Billie Bug." Gabe says as he picks her up. "I would take Mookie with me, but Uncle Frankie was really looking forward to spending some one on one tie with the Mookster." Gabe says.

Billie looks over at Frankie. "You were." she says.

"Yes." Frankie says giving in.

Billie thinks about it but then decides. "Okay, you can play with Mookie Uncle Frankie!"

"Oh joy." Frankie says under his breath.

"Alright Baby, we gotta go home." Jane says as she grabs her bag from Gabe.

"Bye Billie Bug." Gabe says as he gives her a hug and places a kiss on her cheek.

"Bye Daddy, have fun at the Pentahouse." she says.

"I will." Gabe laughs as he sets her down.

Billie then looks at Frankie and motions for a hug. Frankie bends down to give her one but she soon corrects him. "I meant Mookie." Billie says instantly as she reaches for the dog causing Jane and Gabe to both laugh out loud.

"My mistake." Frankie says as he hands her the puppy.

"Goodbye Mookie, I will see you later." Billie says as she kisses him. "Have fun with Uncle Frankie, and just so you know he cheats at Candy land." she whispers to him.

"I do not." Frankie defends as he takes the puppy from Billie.

"Have fun with Mookie Uncle Frankie." Billie says as she hugs his legs looking up at him.

"Oh now you want a hug." Frankie jokes as he wraps an arm around her.

"Yes." Billie laughs before she steps away.

"Alright, let's roll." Jane says as she holds out a hand to the little girl who grabs it.

Gabe follows them to the car and places he bag in the trunk while Jane helps the little girl get situated in her car seat in the back seat. "Bye Billie Bug." Gabe says one last time before Jane closes her door shut.

Jane then looks at Gabe and gives her the Rizzoli glare once more. Gabe seeing it lets out a heated breath. "I'm sorry about the dog, okay." he gives in.

"Thank you." Jane says as she pats him on the chest before walking over to her side of the car. "Have fun in D.C. with the rest of the Suits." she jokes as she opens her door.

"Ha Ha." Gabe says as Jane gets in the car and drives off.

* * *

><p>That night Jane walks in to Billie's room and sees her playing with her favorite stuffed animal alligator on her bed. "Alright time for bed Baby." she smiles as she walks over to the bed.<p>

"Ah man." Billie groans as she pulls back her covers, knowing that it is her bedtime.

"But hey, when you wake up tomorrow you get to go to Grandma's and guess who is going to be there?"

Billie thinks about it, but can't think of anybody. "Who she asks as she jumps inside of her covers and lays down on her pillow.

"Jamal and Ian." Jane smiles.

Billie's face immediately lights up. "I love Jamal and Ian!"

"I know." Jane laughs, loving how big of a heart her little girl has.

"Mommy." Billie says through a yawn.

"Yeah Baby." Jane says as she pulls up the covers over Billie.

"Can I ask you a question?" Billie asks.

"Of course." Jane says.

"Is Daddy ever going to come live with us again?" Billie asks.

Jane's breath gets caught in her throat at the question. Billie was barely four when they divorced, and they never had the real talk with her. "Baby, remember when Mommy and Daddy told you that Daddy was going to have his own house." she starts.

"But I remember when he lived here." Billie says.

"Yeah, but Mommy and Daddy got divorced. So now he lives in his house and I live here, and you get to live at both places." Jane says trying the best way to explain this to a five year old.

"Yeah." Billie sighs.

Jane looks at her little girl and places a hand on her cheek. "Is there a reason why you thought of this Sweetie?" Jane asks, wondering if something prompted this question.

"I don't know." Billie sighs before she lets out a yawn.

"Okay." Jane says as she runs her hand down her cheek. "But you know that Daddy and I love you so much, right." Jane says.

"I know Mommy." Billie smiles.

"Good, because we love you more than anything else in this world.!" Jane smiles.

"Me too." Billie says back.

"Alright then." Jane smiles as she bends down and kisses the little girl on her forehead before getting up and turning on her night light above her dresser, before heading to the door.

"Mommy." Billie says from her bed.

"Hhm." Jane says as she puts her finger on the light switch.

"Maybe since Daddy and me have Mookie. You and me should get a pet tortoise like Aunt Maura." Billie suggests.

"I don't think so." Jane says scrunching up her nose.

"Worth a shot." the little girl says before she turns to her side and closes her eyes.

Jane just smiles as she turns out the light and closes the door a little bit.

Jane then takes a few steps away before leaning up against the wall, hitting her head slightly against it. Thinking about what life was like right before Gabe and her decided on a divorce.

_"Gabe leave me alone!" Jane yells as she storms into the kitchen._

_Gabe follows her angrily in the kitchen. " I will not leave you, alone we need to talk about it."_

_"There is nothing to talk about." Jane snaps._

_"Yes, there is. You have been shutting me out ever since you got hurt." Gabe says as he instantly looks at her still bandaged hands._

_Jane angrily slaps her hands down on the counter. "Gabe I am dealing with a lot!"_

_"I know that, but you dealing with this alone isn't working Jane!" Gabe exclaims. "I want to help you, your parents want to help you." he urges._

_"Just stop, okay." Jane says annoyed._

_"Even Korsak wants to help, and you are shutting him out too." Gabe yells. "You even asked Cavanaugh for a new partner!"_

_"My work is none of your business!" Jane yells._

_"Yes it is, we are both detectives here Jane!" Gabe yells. "I was right there trying to get to you with Korsak!"_

_"Just stop!" Jane yells._

_Gabe looks at her and lets out a heated breath before shaking his head angrily. "Fine, I'll be at The Robber." Gabe says as he storms out of the kitchen._

Jane closes her eyes as she thinks about it, wondering what would have happened if she just would have let him in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update!**

Maura is in the morgue looking over a few results when she sees her best friend come sulking in.

"You look awful." Maura says as she looks up from her lab results.

"Gee thanks." Jane groans as she goes over to Maura. "I didn't get much sleep last night." she adds as she rubs the back of her neck with her hand.

"Billie still having nightmares?" Maura asks.

"Nope…but she did ask me when Daddy is going to come back and live with us." Jane says.

"Ouch." Maura says looking at her best friend. "What did you tell her?" she asks.

"I explained to her that we got divorced so Daddy lives at his house and I live at my house. And she gets to live with both of us." Jane says as she smacks her hand to her forehead, knowing she could have probably explained that better.

"What did she say?" Maura asks.

"Nothing, she got really quiet." Jane says thinking about it.

Maura looks up at Jane with a raised eyebrow. "Your Billie.""I know, she's never quiet." Jane says. "It was her bedtime though." she says thinking about it.

"Jane, she's is a great kid." Maura reassures her.

"I know….I just wish…." Jane says but trails off.

Maura looks at her and can tell she is lost in her own head once again. "Wish what?" she urges.

"I just wish things could be different, that's all." Jane whispers.

"What do you mean different?" Maura asks.

"I mean different." Jane repeats. "I just wish that my daughter wasn't saying things like is Daddy ever gonna come live with us again." Jane says frustrated.

"I think you are being to hard on yourself Jane." Maura says.

Jane looks at her best friend and lets out a deep breath, knowing she is probably right.

* * *

><p>"Jamal come on! We have to get to Mars before the doors close!" Billie exclaims as she runs past the picnic table in her grandparents' back yard.<p>

"What doors!" Jamal calls after her as she follows her.

"I don't know, just come on!" Billie says as she make there way to the big oak tree.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." Jamal breaths as he tries to catch his breath, having trouble keeping up with his friend.

"We have to be careful if we don't want-" Billie starts.

"Grrr!" Frank yells as he sneaks up being the two 5 year old's.

"Ahhh!" Billie and Jamal both yell as they start to run away from Frank with his old green ski mask on his head.

"What's wrong I thought we were hiding from the-" Ian says as he pops up out of the empty trash can but then stops when he sees Frank "ALIEN!" he yells as he hides back into the trash can.

"What's going on out here?" Angela asks laughing as she steps out the back door onto the patio."Grandma save us!" Billie calls as she runs over to the woman wrapping her little arms around Angela's legs.

"Yeah, the alien is going to get us!" Jamal tells the woman.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I made you guys peanut butter and fluff sandwiches." Angela says to the two children. "Aliens hate the smell of peanut butter." she then adds.

"We better go, quick!" Billie says as Jamal nods his head in agreement as they head into the house.

Angela just laughs before she notices a missing child. "Frank!" she calls out.

"Yeah!" Frank says as he takes of the mask.

"Where's Ian?" Angela asks.

Frank looks around and then remembers walking over to the trash can and lifting the hood off.

"Alien!" Ian yells but stops when he notices it is just Billie's grandpa. "You're not the alien."

"Tell that to my mother in law." Frank says as he reaches for the kid and lifts him out of the trash can and sets him down on the ground.

"Your mother what?" he asks confused looking up at the man."Go inside and eat your lunch." Frank says not wanting to explain.

Ian just nods his head and runs into the house.

* * *

><p>"This is delicious." Jamal says from the Rizzoli kitchen table as he takes another bite of his sandwich.<p>

"If you think this is good you should taste Grandma's Ravioli!" Billie smiles as she takes a bite of her own sandwich.

"Nothing is better then my Grandma's oyster stew." Ian says as he sets his milk down on the table.

"What's in oyster stew?" Jamal asks confused.

"Oysters." Ian says.

"What are oysters?" Billie asks just as confused as Jamal.

"I don't know." Ian says shrugging his shoulders. "My Grandma and Mommy won't tell me."

"That probably means that it's gross." Billie says.

"Does not!" Ian argues back.

"Does so!" Billie argues back.

"Does not!" he says again.

"Does so!" Billie says before sticking her tongue out for good measure.

"Hey, hey, hey." Angela says as she walks into the kitchen hearing the ruckus from the kids. "What is going on here?"

"Grandma what are oysters?" Billie asks.

"Mollusks, I think." Angela says thinking about it.

"Mollu-what?" Billie asks raising an eye brow confused, just like her mother does.

"They are slimy little things that live in the sea." Angela says before she heads back out of the kitchen.

Billie and Jamal just look at each other. "Ewe!" they both say grossed out.

"Awesome." Ian smiles thinking about putting slimy little things.

Jamal just shakes his head before thinking about what he wanted to ask Billie. "Hey Billie!"

"What?" Billie asks as she wipes peanut butter off her face with her hand.

"My daddy and I are going to Red Sox game tomorrow and we have two extra tickets, he said that you and your daddy can have them."

"Tomorrow." Billie whispers sadly, knowing that her Daddy is in Washington D.C.

"Yeah it's going to be so much fun." Jamal smiles.

"Uh-huh, my Daddy and I are going to. He even is taking me out for pizza before!" Ian smiles before licking peanut butter off his finger.

Billie looks at her plate sadly, before deciding to her self that instead of sad she is gonna be angry. "Well-baseball is-baseball is stupid!" Billie yells as she stands up from her chair.

"You love baseball." Jamal says.

"Do not!" Billie yells at her friend. "I hate baseball! And I hate you guys and your stupid daddies!" she yells before running out of the kitchen.


End file.
